Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: I have some story ideas up for adoption for anyone who is interested in a challenge!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've got a treat for you today.

Now recently I've been re-reading **sakurademonalchemist's** stories mostly to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it got my brain going.

Sadly I'm not that good at writing stories to do with hitman reborn, trust me I've tried but I can't quite 'grasp' it if you know what I mean? I will be trying to type up one of my stories but knowing me I'll butcher the characters. :(

So, I've decided to give my ideas that I made up for adoption! As long as I get some mention of credit and a link to the story to read it then I'll be happy!

I'll be giving a list of rules for each story idea I make, things like parings or who gets bashed. Also, I don't mind helping proofread or 'beta read' as they say, the stories that my fellow writers adopt I like helping out.

Now, here is the first story!

* * *

 **Hitman reborn story adopts 1** :

 **Title** : Carnivore sky

 **Idea** : In this story Female Tsuna or Male Tsuna is a young boy/girl set just before he/she is sealed, they are walking around near their home since their mother (Nana) is busy repainting (or repairing) a room in the house and doesn't want her child getting hurt from what she is doing so sends her outside to play. Outside Tsuna is playing with a ball or something when some strange men approach him/her, getting a bad feeling he/she takes off in a run thus leading the men on a chase until she/he runs into Kyoya Hibari who is a year older than them. He sees that the little herbivore is in danger and takes action, during the fight, Tsuna watches on in awe before he/she is grabbed by one of the men.

Not wanting to be taken away from his mama he awakes his own 'inner carnivore' and in a burst of energy he/she awakens his/her flames and he manages to beat up the man, Kyoya who saw this decides to take Tsuna under his wing and train him and Fon who decides to help his nephew. After Tsuna's flames are sealed she/he runs over to Kyoya's place in pain since his/her body can't function without his/her flames since he/she learned to channel them through his/her body sending him/her into a form of discord, Fon seeing this calls in help to Tsuna unsealed and save his/her life.

After that Kyoya becomes protective of his fellow Carnivore and during their school years makes Tsuna apart of the Disciplinary Committee, both have a strong bond after training together for years and while Kyoya likes birds Tsuna loves cats so much that Nana got him/her a pet cat that turned out to be a nekomata that bonded with his/her sky flames. (Think Kirara off Inuyasha)

 **Pairings** : Fem-Tsuna/Kyoya or even Male-Tsuna/Fem-Kyoya if you want to switch things up or have a male-Tsuna/Kyoya pairing, I don't mind same gender pairings.

 **Bashing** : Ninth Generation, Timoteo, Iemitsu.

 **RULES** :

1: Tsuna is not allowed to be weak, he/she can have small moments like being badly injured or he/she gets sick.

2: Tsuna must have signature weapons and catchphrase like 'Beat you to death' or something along those lines.

3: Tsuna and Kyoya must meet in some way or form that involves him/her waking up his/her inner carnivore.

4: Kyoya has feelings for Tsuna but does not act on them until he starts seeing the others i.e Hyato and Takashi hanging around them a lot thus triggering his jealous side.

5: Tsuna is protective of children and family, he/she will feel betrayed after what their father did and will no longer see Iemitsu as a father.

These are the basic rules that need to be followed.

* * *

Now, if you wish to adopt this then PM me and I will give out more details about Tsuna's character and other things.

The next story idea will be soon, until then, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Here is the second story idea, I hope you enjoy it or it inspires you to make your own versions!

Also, I forgot to mention it in the last story idea that when a story is adopted I will put putting **Story adopted by (Insert writer's name)** at the bottom and it can be multiple people adopting a story.

I don't mind as long as I'm given credit for the original idea.

* * *

 **Hitman reborn story adopts 2** :

 **Title** : The Vongola Pack

 **Idea** : In this story, Fem-Tsuna is a werewolf from a long and noble line on Nana's side of the family, Nana herself was a werewolf but due to an accident in her childhood she is unable to enter her wolf form. When Tsukino flames were sealed it caused her great pain since the seal also sealed away her wolf side, Nana quickly knew something was wrong and took her to a werewolf healer who called in some elders to take care of the seal thus saving Tsukino. After that Tsukino was learning how to track 'prey' by scents when she met Kyoya, they imprinted on each other thus confirming that they were soulmates. Tsukino becomes the Alpha Female of Kyoya's pack and they make the Disciplinary Committee being known as 'The Alpha pair'.

 **Pairings** : (Fem-Tsuna) Tsukino/Hibari Kyoya

 **Bashing** : Iemitsu, Ninth Generation, Timoteo

 **RULES** :

1: Tsukino is Kyoya's mate and they must meet in some way or form that is related to 'hunting' like tracking scents or following 'herbivores'.

2: Nana is not oblivious and is suspicious of what her husband's job actually is.

3: Any guardians Tsukino gains must be put through a 'test' to see if they are strong enough to be in a werewolf pack.

4: Werewolves will have two forms, a bipedal form, and full wolf form. The bipedal form is gained when a werewolf is fully mature.

These are the basic rules that need to be followed.

* * *

Now, if you wish to adopt this then PM me and I will give out more details about Tsuna's character and other things.

The next story idea will be soon, until then, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Here is the third story idea, I hope you enjoy it or it inspires you to make your own versions!

Also, when a story is adopted I will put putting **Story adopted by (Insert writer's name)** at the bottom and it can be multiple people adopting a story.

I don't mind as long as I'm given credit for the original idea.

* * *

 **Hitman reborn story adopts 3** :

 **Title** : Ice Queen of Namimori

 **Idea** : In this story, Tsukimi has her flames sealed but as a side-effect is caused her flames to react and get stuck in zero point breakthrough mode, this gives her the power to control ice to her will. (Like akame ga kill Esdeath and her ice powers) After discovering her 'pretty fire' is gone thanks to her father after a 3 day coma/fever with her worried mother watching over her she begins to hate her father and becomes very ruthless to those who try to pick on her calling them 'trash' and becomes the head of the kendo club, she trains everyday to overcome the clumsiness and headaches that the seal is unknowingly giving her. The headaches cause her to get very grouchy if she is not given wine which strangely counteracts her headaches, she is named the Queen of Namimori after fighting and getting the yakuza under her control with Kyoya as her second in command and Takashi as her unofficial bodyguard after she saved his life.

 **Pairings** : (Fem-Tsuna) Tsukimi/Kyoya/Xanxus

 **Bashing** : Iemitsu, Ninth Generation, Timoteo

 **RULES** :

1: Tsukimi is not to be weak and is very ruthless to those who are not family or friends but she does have a soft spot for children.

2: Nana is not oblivious and is suspicious of what her husband's job actually is.

3: Tsukimi must have at least one bladed weapon on her at all times.

4: She has to keep her ice powers when the seal is broken, her ice powers have become apart of her core to make up for her sealed flames.

5: One of the Arcobaleno can become her new father figure or a secondary mother figure, even Bermuda of the Vindice can be one.

6: At some point, Tsukimi has met the Vindice and becomes friends with them.

These are the basic rules that need to be followed.

* * *

Now, if you wish to adopt this then PM me and I will give out more details about Tsuna's character and other things. Though I might try and do this one myself, meh, I'll see how things go.

The next story idea will be soon, until then, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

Here is the third story idea, I hope you enjoy it or it inspires you to make your own versions!

Also, when a story is adopted I will put putting **Story adopted by (Insert writer's name)** at the bottom and it can be multiple people adopting a story.

I don't mind as long as I'm given credit for the original idea.

* * *

 **Hitman reborn story adopts 4** :

 **Title** : The Golden Kings Sky (This will be a Fate Stay Night/Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover)

 **Idea** : In this story, Tsukimi(Fem-Tsuna) is 6-years-old and is suffering from having her flames sealed causing her to be an empty shell due to the trauma and snapping Nana out of her own decisions, Nana is troubled over how to help her daughter and seeks help. Nana goes to Fuyuki for help and she decides to seek the help of the Magi and during their stay Tsukimi runs into Gilgamesh who thanks to his status could feel Tsukimi's sealed flames and inquires to the child as to why a 'Future Queen of the Sky' was sealed only for Tsukimi to answer that an old man and her father did something. Displeased by this Gilgamesh used one of his treasures gifted to him by a sky ruler and rid Tsukimi of the seal. Nana is overjoyed and thanked Gilgamesh, somehow during the unsealing Gilgamesh and Tskimi bonded with her now having Gilgamesh's command seals.

Gilgamesh decides to join his new 'entertainment' home after informing Kirei he would return for his Grail when the next war started, he quickly settles into Namimori and finds it to be an unusual but entertaining place and often gets into small fights with Kyoya and begins grooming him to be a protector for Tsukimi. As time goes by Gilgamesh begins to take an interest in Tsukimi and when she hit high school he began to court her slowly, he was irritated when Reborn shows up with headaches following him.

 **Pairings** : (Fem-Tsuna) Tsukimi/Gilgamesh

 **Bashing** : Iemitsu, Ninth Generation, Timoteo

 **RULES** :

1: Tsukimi must be paired with Gilgamesh.

2: Tsukimi must in some way or form meet Gilgamesh in Fuyuki city and gets her flames unsealed by either magi or Gilgamesh himself.

3: The fifth grail war must take place after the ring battles, you can drag the Varia into that mess if ya want to.

4: Tsukimi can use her own magic and flames to make her own version of Gilgamesh's gates or he gifts her with her verions called 'Gates of the Sky'.

5: The romance between Tsukimi and Gilgamesh will be slow, no rushing it!

These are the basic rules that need to be followed.

* * *

Now, if you wish to adopt this then PM me and I will give out more details about Tsuna's character and other things.

The next story idea will be soon, until then, Ja ne!


End file.
